Under the Moonlight
by C3LLO
Summary: Kanda returns from a mission, and bumps into Allen in the middle of the night, and the moon is shining above them. They start arguing, but the lustful Kanda gets the better of him. One-Shot Story. Yullen. LEMON ! Yaoi. Rated M for Language and smut.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own D.Gray-Man.

--

Kanda Yuu sighed, as he stared in front of his mirror. His room, which was unusually dark and cold, shone dimly from the rays of the white moon. The lotus flower "floated" silently in the hourglass with no sand, pink and white petals on the bottom of the timekeeper.

Kanda reached for his white ribbon, and pulled the silky material. His hair dropped slowly down his back, reaching his hips. Kanda looked at his reflection in the mirror. His body was bandaged up, covering wounds from the recent mission in Peru. He had fought a small army of Level 1 Akumas, but defeated them without a care. But he didn't know that those Akumas were just decoys, and that was when a Level 2 Akuma did a surprise attack, damaging Kanda's toned body. But Kanda defeated him quickly, while cringing to his cuts.

He sighed, once more, from the memory, and pinched his temple. Oh, how his head hurt. The pain was almost unbearable, from the head and wounds. He had to go for a midnight stroll, at least to clear his thoughts.

Without tying his hair, he exited his room, and walked his way to the right. He thought about things. About why he didn't notice the Level 2 hiding! Or that the Level 1's were just fake targets! Kanda growled in frustration, knowing that he made a stupid mistake.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that someone else was in front of him. Kanda and Allen bumped into each other. The collision had so much force, that Kanda stumbled backwards, but Allen had fallen to the ground. Kanda didn't say anything. He didn't move, or even breathed. He just stared at the Moyashi. His snowy white hair shined brilliantly in the moonlight. His pale white skin literally glowed. The corners of his mouth were pulled down slightly from the pain of the fall. How long has it been since Kanda last seen Allen?

"_Too long,"_ he thought as he started to breath again. He stretched out his hand to Allen, gesturing a sign of help. "Sorry Moyashi, didn't see you there. You were too short for me to see," smirked Kanda.

"Haha. Very funny, Wise-guy," replied Allen sarcastically. "And for the _last_ time! My name is Allen, not Moyashi, Bakanda." He grabbed Kanda's hand gratefully, and he pulled himself up with the help of Kanda's support.

Kanda almost flinched from the touch; it was warm and soothing, Allen's hands. Allen dusted his bottom off, and all Kanda could do was stare at it. Allen didn't seem to notice, but he did notice Kanda's hair down.

"Eh? Why is your hair down? Isn't it usually up in a ponytail or something?" Allen asked, tilting his head to the side. He reached for a loose strand of hair, and tucked it behind Kanda's ear.

Kanda blushed slightly; he could feel his face getting warm. He clenched his fist to prevent himself from blushing any further. "Didn't feel like putting it up. Got a problem with that?" he snapped. He glared off into another direction, avoiding Allen's eyes.

"No. It just…it makes you look like a girl," he said with a smile.

Kanda popped a vein. He grabbed Allen by the front of his shirt, and pulled him to his face. "You are going to regret that, Stupid Moyashi," snarled Kanda.

Kanda smashed his lips against Allen's, silencing the rising protest in Allen's throat. The move, the sweet yet unexpected move, shocked Allen. He didn't know what to do next. His mind screamed for him to move, to slap Kanda across the face! But his body refused; it blocked out all the signals his brain was sending. But it didn't break off one signal.

Their lips separated, but only slightly. Kanda's face was an inch away from Allen's, and his hands moved to his face. Kanda stroked Allen's cheek tenderly.

"Moyashi?" Kanda asked kindly.

That one word sent the signal flying in Allen's mind. He clasped Kanda's face in his, and brought it to his face. Their lips joined together once more, but with more pressure. They kissed each other repeatedly, brief, yet continuous kisses.

Kanda was ecstatic. Allen's lips, oh how they were soft and moist! It was like touching a cloud. The kiss was enough to satisfy Allen, but Kanda wanted more.

"Moyashi," Kanda muttered. He looked at Allen closely.

"Yes?" he whispered. He pecked Kanda on the cheek.

Kanda didn't say anything. Instead, he swung his legs across Allen's to make him fall. Allen landed on the floor with a loud thump, and groaned in the pain.

"Kanda! What are you do—" But his sentence was cut off as Kanda hovered on top of him. His hair dropped on the sides of his face, creating black, satin curtains that blocked the white moonlight. He clutched the red ribbon on Allen's neck, and pulled it loose. He unbuttoned Allen's shirt one by one, slowing.

Allen's just seem to shine like the moon. Kanda's breath stopped, admiring the beautiful body. He lightly ran his fingers across the hot body.

"Kanda, that tickles," Allen whined softly. Kanda suppressed a chuckled, lowered his head, and lightly trailed his tongue across the landscape. Allen's body tensed as Kanda began his way upward to the neck. There, Kanda began to suck the white skin leaving a small read mark.

Kanda moved his hand down towards the bulge in Allen's pants. This time, Kanda chuckled freely. "Getting hard, aren't you?" he said as a smile played on his face.

Allen furrowed his eyebrows. "Shut up," he blushed as he pushed his bottom lips out slightly.

Kanda continued to smile, and he unbuckled Allen's pants, and slipped it off. It revealed a pair of long and slender legs. Kanda touched the upper part of Allen's thigh, wiping away the pout on his lips. Allen looked at Kanda with shocked eyes, not believing what Kanda was about to do next.

"You should've known from the beginning, Stupid," he said as he quickly took off Allen's undergarment. Kanda grabbed the hard tentacle in his hands, rubbing it warm with friction.

Allen cringed by the touch. He suddenly felt warm, but before he knew it, he began to pant slightly. He blushed from the sound, for it was embarrassing. He sat up, and wrapped his arms around Kanda. He nibbled on his ear. Kanda flinched, but didn't stop rubbing.

He pumped the hot dick up and down, causing Allen's panting gradually turned into gasps of air combined. With the Asian's index finger, he tapped the slit at the top. Allen arched his back slightly, moaning with delight. He closed his eyes as

The older boy continued to pump as he grabbed the other's lips with his own. The cursed one opened his mouth slightly to breath in air, but Kanda saw it as an opening. He stuck his tongue into the wet mouth, rubbing the two together. Allen, shocked from the touch, froze. But Kanda ignored the reaction, and continued to dominate the mouth. Coming back into reality, the British boy tried to fight. He tried to enter Kanda's mouth. They sat there, embracing each other, trying to win. But in the end, Allen lost, and let Kanda lead.

Their mouths parted, leaving a thread of saliva still connected to each other's mouth. With his hand still on the erection, he pulled it up and down a few more times until Allen moaned.

"Kanda…I…I think I'm coming," Allen whined. He kissed his neck. "So stop teasing me!"

Kanda smiled evilly. He removed his hand from Allen's cock, and licked the head lightly. Pre-cum was dripping from the top. The swollen cock was becoming harder.

"Kandaaa!" cried Allen softly, trying not to wake up the sleeping Finders and Exorcists.

Deciding to give the boy mercy, Kanda stripped off his pants and boxers. When his bottom half was revealed, he brought himself to Allen. He rubbed his hips and cock against the other's. Allen squeezed his eyes shut as the white substance splattered onto Kanda's black outfit.

The Japanese smirked. He wiped some cum off his shirt, and stuck the finger in his mouth. He licked his lips slowly, covering it with a thin coat of fresh saliva.

"Delicious," he said as he began to take off the rest of his clothes.

The white haired boy glared at him with a flushed face. "Shut up," he muttered under his breath. He then pointed at Kanda's manhood. "I bet yours taste just as good," he said with a sly smile.

Kanda scowled at him. He brought his mouth to Allen's nipple, and pulled it gently with his teeth. Allen flinched. "You won't taste me until AFTER I fuck you, Moyashi."

Allen suddenly felt a sharp pain on his bottom half. His eyes wandered where Kanda's hand was...near his ass. The Black haired boy stuck his finger in, and began to move it in and out slowly. Allen dug his fingernails deeper into Kanda's skin as he added more fingers, one by one. The cursed one buried his head into Kanda's neck, kissing the skin there.

Kanda removed his hand from Allen, licking the tips with his tongue. "You're coming along nicely," he retorted. He brought his lips to his ear, and said softly, "I'm home."

Jolts were sent through Allen's body as Kanda entered him. He grimaced as his lover went in deeper, slowly. Then, the action began. Kanda rammed into him over and over, searching for the sweet spot. Allen's breathing turned into panting while the older man grunted.

Then, he found it: the sensitive spot inside his Moyashi. Allen's head thrust backwards, mouth open and ready to scream. But Kanda was ready. He stuffed three fingers inside his mouth, muffling the following scream of pleasure.

"Shh, Moyashi. We don't want to wake the other's up."

Small tears formed as Kanda continued to hit inside. Allen nodded as an answer as he sucked on his Bakanda's sweet fingers.

Allen's surpressed cried became more frequent as Kanda came in faster and faster, hit the sweet spot over and over again. Allen knew he was going to be sore the next day. But he didn't mind, as long as Kanda was with him, he could care less.

When both boys reached their limit, Kanda took out his erection from Allen. They bodies has a coat of glimmering sweat that shined brilliantly in the moonlight. They panted and gasped for air, satisfied.

Allen lied down on his back. The cool stone floor felt good against his body. Kanda hovered once more above Allen, and his hair draped the sides of their heads. Allen ran his fingers through Kanda's silky threads.

"I take back what I said." Allen kissed Kanda's hair softly. He stared deeply into the Asian's tinted blue eyes. "Your hair doesn't make you look like a girl. It's like the night sky. And the moonlight shining through slits in your hair are the stars...It's utterly beautiful."

Kanda was taken back by the smooth and sweet words. He smiled, a small one, and bent down to kiss the younger. Their lips meet with gentleness.

"Allen," Kanda said, addressing him correctly for the first time.

He raised his eyebrows in response. "Yes?"

Kanda moved his mouth to his ear, and whispered three sweet words, ever so softly. "I love you."

Allen smiled to himself as he wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck. "I love you too, Bakanda."

_And so they found their true feelings under the soft glow of the moonlight._

--

Author's Note;; My first Yullen ! A Yay ! :'D Review please ! c:

This One-Shot is dedicated to my lovely sister;; Akuranashi

A special someone who inspired me to write this story. :'D


End file.
